The present invention relates to an alligator clip structure and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a clip structure used to clip a car battery having improved integral connection strength.
A typical alligator clip used to clip a car battery is illustrated in FIG. 1. The alligator clip includes a first clip member 10, a second clip member 11, a resilient member 12, a power cord 13 and a pivot pin 14. The pivot pin 14 is used to connect the first and second clip members 10 and 11. The resilient member 12 furnished on the pivot pin 14 allows the alligator clip capably to clip the positive/negative electrode of the car battery (not shown).
The bottom end of first clip member 10 forms a securing member 101. The securing member 101 can be bent to be mounted on the power code 13. Slightly bigger than the securing member 101, an insulation sleeve 131 is located at a front end of the power code 131.
The structure of the above conventional alligator clip utilizes the securing member 101 formed from the first clip member 10 to wrap the power code 13, and then utilize the insulation sleeve 131 to fix the power code 13 to the bottom end of the first clip member 10 to prevent loose connection. The round shapes of both the power code 13 and the insulation sleeve 131 could easily cause the disconnection of the power code 13 and result in the poor connectivity and overuse problems.
Therefore, the above alligator clip structure use to clip the car battery has drawbacks in practical application and thus need to be improved.
Having years of working experience in this particular field, the inventor has developed an improved structure for alligator clip to resolve the drawbacks of the conventional alligator clip.